The Mysterious Villa
by Hoshi Ana
Summary: Sekelompok orang membuat film di sebuah villa angker di pegunungan Abakuma, dan korban tewas terus bertambah, baik pemain film maupun kru film. Lalu apakah mereka semua akan selamat? Review, please?


Hai, semuanya? Rei kembali mengupdate cerita horror. Semoga kalian semua suka, ya? Sebelum masuk ke cerita ada hal yang ingin Rei beritahukan pada kalian semua, yaitu: Rei akan memuat pegunungan Abakuma sebagai latar utamanya. Jadi, deskripsi-deskripsi tentang pegunugngan Abakuma Rei karang sendiri. Maklumlah, Rei nggak pernah ke sana. Jadi, mohon dimengerti, ya? Terus nama vila dalam cerita ini juga Rei buat sendiri. Ok? Lalu, anggap saja desa yang ada di lereng pegungungan tersebut adalah desa Konohagakure. Paham?

Sekian pemberitahuan dari Rei. Waduh? Jadi kebanyakan bacot nih. Ok deh, sekarang langsung aja ya? Selamat membaca…..

_**x x x x x**_

**The Mysterious Villa**

**Naruto by: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by: murni milik saya**

**Genre: Horror, slight romance and angst**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo (kalo ada)**

**-Chapter 1-**

_**x x x x x**_

Mentari kembali menampakkan wujud dan sinarnya di ufuk timur, membuat sebuah desa yang terletak di lereng pegunungan Abakuma bermandikan cahaya. Burung-burung pun bernyanyi ria, memperdengarkan suara merdunya pada dunia, sembari membawa salam pada pagi. Bunga-bunga kembali bermekaran dan memamerkan warna indah tubuhnya yang berwarna-warni. Jalanan dan rumput-rumput basah oleh karena embun pagi yang menghujani. Hijaunya dedaunan pohon menyegarkan pandangan mata. Orang-orang yang tinggal di lereng pegunungan Abakuma tersebut kembali melakukan aktivitas mereka kembali dengan penuh semangat. Dinginnya udara yang menusuk sampai ke tulang-tulang tidak menyurutkan semangat mereka untuk kembali bekerja. Semuanya mereka kerjakan dengan sepenuh hati.

Terlihat seorang gadis cantik jelita berambut hitam pendek sedang berjalan-jalan ria di tengah dinginnya udara pegunungan Abakuma. Senyum lebar terlukis di bibirnya, menambah kesan manis pada gadis itu. Senyum manis yang dapat membuat luluh hati para kaum Adam, serta membuat iri pada gadis-gadis lain yang melihatnya. Bahkan, tak jarang orang yang selalu memuji manisnya ia. Tapi, tak pernah sekali pun ia bersikap sombong dan tinggi hati. Shizune, begitulah gadis itu biasa dipanggil.

"Shizune!" seseorang tengah memanggil nama gadis itu. Shizune menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada si pemanggil. Ia pun tersenyum lebih lebar dan mendekati orang itu. Kemudian, memeluk erat tubuhnya. Kehangatan dari pelukan orang itu menyelimuti dirinya.

"Hangat juga, ya, dipeluk olehmu?" kata Shizune sembari melepaskan pelukannya dari orang yang merupakan kekasihnya itu.

"Benarkah?"

"Mm…. Iya, itu benar," jawab Shizune sekenanya.

"Itu hanya aku yang punya," kata kekasih Shizune itu gombal sambil mengacak-acak rambut Shizune.

"Aduuuhh… Jangan diberantakkan," kata Shizune manja dengan pipi menggembung sambil merapikan rambutnya kembali. Kekasihnya itu hanya terkiki kecil, geli dengan tingkah Shizune yang kelihatan seperti anak-anak.

"Kau tidak dimarahi ayahmu, Kakashi? Bagaimana kalau ayahmu nanti tahu kalau kau ada di sini?" tanya Shizune pelan.

"Aku sudah minta izin padanya," jawab kekasih Shizune yang bernama Kakashi itu dengan singkat.

"Izin? Apa maksudmu? Ayahmu sudah mengizinkanmu berhubungan denganku, begitu?" tanya Shizune lagi tak mengerti.

"Bukan. Tentu saja aku bohong. Tadi aku bilang pada ayahku kalau aku mau pergi ke rumah Yamato. Kalau aku jujur mana boleh aku menemuimu sekarang ini? Kau tahu kan seperti apa ayahku itu?"

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi, kalau ayahmu tahu bagaimana? Nanti malah kau yang kena batunya."

"Sudahlah, Shizune. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Ayahku tidak akan tahu. Lagipula kalau ayahku tahu, aku juga sudah siap dimarahi. Ini demi kau. Demi cinta kita. Benar kan?" Kakashi meyakinkan.

"Benar juga, sih. Terima kasih, ya, Kakashi?" ucap Shizune berterima kasih sambil tersenyum kecil. Kakashi mengangguk pelan dan berkata sama-sama.

Hmm…. Mungkin kalian tidak tahu hubungan yang sebenarnya antara Kakashi dan Shizune. Hubungan cinta yang selalu ditentang oleh ayah Kakashi. Yang selalu dilarang dan tak diperbolehkan. Kalian tahu kenapa? Karena ayah Kakashi membenci Shizune. Sangat membenci Shizune. Alasannya sederhana. Hanya karena perbedaan derajat. Shizune hanya gadis biasa dan Kakashi anak keluarga kaya raya. Hanya itu! Konyol sekali bukan? Bagi author, itu sangat-sangat konyol!

Keluarga Kakasahi adalah keluarga yang kaya raya. Mungkin bisa dibilang yang paling kaya di antara semua penduduk Konoha. Ayah Kakashi saja memiliki sebuah vila yang amat sangat mewah. Nama vila itu adalah vila Hozuriku. Vila itu besar. Berdiri kokoh di tengah-tengah desa Konoha. Halamannya luas. Banyak tanaman-tanaman hijau tertata rapi di sekitar vila itu. Juga berbagai macam bunga ada di sana. Dari yang berwarna muda sampai yang berwarna tua. Selain memiliki vila, ayah Kakashi juga memiliki perkebunan teh yang jaraknya sekitar 500 meter dari vila. Perkebunan teh itu saja memiliki luas sekitar 6 hektar. Tak ketinggalan, ayah Kakashi juga memiliki pabrik pengolahan daun teh yang letaknya juga tak begitu jauh dari perkebunan teh. Yah… Kira-kira kurang lebih berjarak 7 km-an.

Tapi berbeda dengan Shizune. Shizune hanya gadis biasa yang sudah ditinggal pergi oleh orang tuanya untuk selama-lamanya. Ibunya meninggal ketika melahirkan dirinya. Sedangkan ayahnya meninggal karena sakit keras. Sejak saat itu, Shizune hanya tinggal dengan bibinya di Konoha, di desa ini. Ia hidup seadanya. Ia juga tidak kaya seperti keluarga Kakashi. Hidupnya begitu sederhana.

"Ketahuan kau!"

Tiba-tiba saja, seseorang tengah berteriak pada Kakashi dan Shizune. Keduanya pun menoleh pada si pemilik suara. Mata Kakashi terbelalak ketika mengetahui bahwa si pemilik suara itu adalah ayahnya sendiri. Begitu pula dengan Shizune yang tak kalah terkejutnya dengan Kakashi.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan kemari," kata ayah Kakashi lagi sambil berjalan mendekati anaknya itu. Shizune menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak berani menatap ayah Kakashi. Mungkin ia takut. Ya, ia memang takut. Jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Tangannya pun gemetaran. Setiap berhadapan dengan ayah Kakashi, Shizune memang selalu takut. "Kau membohongiku rupanya," tambahnya lagi.

"A… Ayah?" Kakashi tergagap.

"Pembohong!" kata ayah Kakashi tegas. "Dasar anak tidak tahu diri!"

"Cukup, ayah!" potong Kakashi cepat. "Tolong jangan larang aku lagi! Aku sudah bosan! Memangnya kenapa kalau aku berhubungan dengan Shizune?"

"Kau masih bertanya kenapa? Sudah jelas karena gadis ini adalah gadis miskin! Kau tidak pantas untuknya! Apalagi ia tidak sederajat dengan kita, Kakashi!"

"Hanya itu, kah?" tanya Kakashi. "Apa hanya karena itu kau melarangku berhubungan dengan Shizune? Apa hanya karena Shizune bukan gadis kaya seperti yang kau inginkan? Apakah itu benar?"

"Iya!" jawab ayah Kakashi lantang. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Kakashi dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan amarah.

"Sekarang cepat kau pulang!" perintah ayah Kakashi. Kakashi tidak menjawab dan tersenyum kecut.

"Kenapa?" tanya ayah Kakashi dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

"Aku tidak akan pulang. Aku tidak mau! Apalagi pulang denganmu! Aku tak sudi!" Kakashi memberontak.

"Hei, apa kau tidak tah dengan siapa kau bicara?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak tahu dengan siapa aku bicara."

"Berani sekali kau pada ayahmu sendiri, hah?"

"Cukup!" teriak Shizune menengahi perang mulut antar anak dan ayah ini. Ia yang sejak tadi diam sekarang mulai angkat bicara. Keduanya pun dengan sukses diam tanpa kata.

"Kakashi, pulanglah," kata Shizune lirih dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ap… Apa? Tapi…"

"Pulanglah, Kakashi! Sudahi pertengakaran kalian. Aku tidak mau kalian bertengkar terus hanya karena aku. Pulanglah, aku juga akan pulang. Sampai jumpa lagi, Kakashi." Shizune pun pergi meninggalkan Kakashi beserta ayahnya. Kakashi tidak berbuat apa-apa sekarang, selain menuruti perintah ayahnya untuk pulang.

_**x x x x x**_

Beberapa minggu setelah kejadian itu, Shizune tak pernah bertemu dengan Kakashi lagi. Kabar darinya tak lagi ia dapat. Biasanya, mereka sering bertemu untuk kencan di sore hari atau hanya sekedar jalan-jalan keliling desa. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Mereka tak pernah bertemu lagi. Hal itu lama-lama membuat Shizune manjadi resah.

Shizune yang berbaring di ranjangnya menutup matanya. Ia begitu rindu dengan lelaki berambut perak yang saat ini tidak ada di dekatnya. Hanya bayang-bayang lelaki itu saja yang terus menghantui kepalanya. Wajahnya mencerminkan kesedihan yang teramat dalam. Ia memandang ke langit-langit, berharap kekasihnya itu datang untuknya. Menemani kesendirian yang meliputi dirinya.

Shizune bangun dan memandang keluar jendela. Ia menghela nafas panjang, setelah itu ia berjalan menuju mejanya dan mengambil sebuah kertas putih polos yang masih bersih dan sebuah bolpoin bertinta _plum_. Kemudian mulai menulis sesuatu di kertas itu.

_Hai, Kakashi? Apakah kau merindukanku?_

_Kalau itu kau yang bertanya padaku, tentu aku akan jawab 'ya'…_

_Tapi sayang kau tidak menanyakan hal itu padaku. Aku sangat merindukanmu, Kakashi. Kenapa sekarang kau tidak pernah ke rumahku lagi seperti dulu? Aku ingin sekali kau datang ke rumahku. Kita berbincang bersama, bercanda bersama, tertawa bersama dan menghabiskan waktu kita bersama di sini. Di rumahku saat bibiku sedang tidak ada. Kau tahu, Kakashi? Aku selalu menantikan ketukan pintu darimu. Berharap kau datang ke rumahku dan menemaniku dalam sepiku. Kita akan mengulang masa-masa dulu. Tapi sekarang laranganlah yang menjadi penghalang kita melakukan hal itu. Apakah kau merindukan saat-saat seperti itu, Kakashi?_

_Kalau itu kau yang bertanya padaku, tentu aku akan jawab 'ya'…_

_Kakashi, kenapa kau begitu amat sangat tega padaku? Kau tega melihatku kesepian. Kau tega meninggalkanku sendirian saat aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu. Di saat kau tak ada, aku hanya melamun, melamun, melamun, dan melamun. Kau tahu untuk apa aku melamum? Hei, aku memelamunkan dirimu. Aku memelamunkan saat-saat yang paling bahagia diantara kita. Saat di mana kau menyatakam cintamu padaku, saat kita berkeliling Konoha dengan sepeda yang saat itu juga kita hampir tercebur ke sungai, saat di mana kita menghabiskan waktu kita dengan riang, dan semua kenangan bahagia terlintas di otakku. Aku jadi mengingat semua itu. Kau membuatku mengingatnya, Kakashi. Tapi sayang, kau tidak ada di sini. Kakashi, dapatkah kau mendengar jeritan rinduku padamu? Apakah kau tidak merindukan diriku? Jawablah aku. _

_Kalau itu kau yang meminta padaku, tentu aku akan jawab 'ya'… _

_Hei, Kakashi, apakah hanya karena perbedaan derajat sajakah kita dilarang untuk saling mencintai? Apakah hanya karena kau kaya sedangkan aku miskin kita dilarang untuk saling menyayangi? Bukankah itu begitu menyakitkan, Kakashi? Hubungan kita dilarang hanya karena kau kaya sedangkan aku miskin! Hanya karena itu! Itu konyol sekali bukan? Iya, itu konyol sekali. Memalukan! Apakah ayahmu hanya mengharapkan materi dariku? Apakah yang ia butuhkan dariku hanya uang dan harta? Apakah ia tidak membutuhkan cinta dariku? Cinta untuk menyayangimu, Kakashi. Tidakkah kau merasa sedih dengan sikap ayahmu yang seperti itu? _

_Kalau itu kau yang bertanya padaku, tentu aku akan jawab 'ya'…_

_Setelah kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu, saat terakhir kali aku melihat wajahmu, kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi, bukan? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu lagi. Itulah sebabnya kenapa aku begitu merindukan ketukan pintu darimu. Lalu kenapa kau tidak pernah datang lagi untukku? Ke mana kau pergi, Kakashi? Apakah kau membenciku karena bujukan ayahmu? Atau kau sudah lupa denganku? Lupa dengan diriku yang begitu menyayangi dan mencintai dirimu? Aku harap tidak, Kakashi. Aku harap kau tidak melakukan itu untutukku. Aku akan tetap setia menantimu. Menanti kedatanganmu. Apakah kau juga menantikanku, Kakashi? Apakah kau masih setia menantikanku datang untukmu?_

_Kalau itu kau yang bertanya padaku, tentu aku akan jawab 'ya'… _

_Karena sejak awal aku memang menantikanmu. Aku akan tetap setia dan sabar. Kau tidak perlu cemas, Kakashi. Ketukan pintu dariku pasti akan ada. Aku pasti akan datang untukmu. Kapan pun kau mau. Sekarang? Itu tidak jadi masalah bagiku. _

_Kalau itu kau yang meminta padaku, tentu aku akan selalu menjawab 'ya'_

_Tunggulah aku, Kakashi. Saat ini juga aku akan ke sana…_

Setelah menulis deretan-deretan tulisan itu, Shizune berdiri dari bangkunya dan menambil jaket putihnya yang tergantung di balik pintu kamarnya yang kemudian dikenakannya. Setelah itu ia melangkah keluar kamarnya dan pergi ke vila Hozuriku untuk bertemu dengan Kakashi.

_**x x x x x **_

Setelah berjalan beberapa lama dari rumahnya menuju ke vila milik ayahnya Kakashi, Shizune sampai di depan pintu tempat yang ia tuju, yaitu vila Hozuriku. Ia pun mengetuk pintu vila tersebut. Tak lama, seseorang membukakan pintu. Seorang pria paruh baya yang begitu dikenal Shizune berdiri di depannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan ayah dari Kakashi?

"Oh, mau apa kau kemari?" tanya ayah Kakashi tegas.

"Maaf aku mengganggu. Tapi, aku ingin bertemu dengan Kakashi. Apakah ia ada?" tanya Shizune seberani mungkin walaupun suaranya masih agak bergetar.

"Tidak! Sudah beribu-ribu kali kan aku katakan padamu kalau jangan pernah berhubungan lagi dengan anakku?" jawabnya membentak.

"Tapi aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku merindukan Kakashi. Sudah beberapa minggu aku tidak melihatnya. Ini sebagai bukti bahwa aku mencintainya dan aku peduli padanya. Apakah Anda tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya cinta?" kata Shizune enteng. Tidak seperti biasanya, setiap berhadapan dengan ayah Kakashi, Shizune selalu gemetar dan takut. Ia bahkan tak pernah berani menatap matanya. Tapi sekarang, ia jauh lebih tenang dan bersikap biasa saja. Tidak ada rasa takut sedikit pun.

"Aku tidak peduli! Sekarang cepat kau pergi! Pulang ke rumahmu! Aku sudah muak melihatmu!" ayah Kakashi mengusir.

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum aku bertemu dengan Kakashi! Sampai mati pun aku akan tetap di sini menunggu kedatangan Kakashi!" jawab Shizune tegas.

"Terserah kau, tapi Kakashi tidak ada di sini! Kuberitahu, ya? Kakashi pindah ke Tokyo untuk melanjutkan studinya di sana! Nah, sudah puas kau sekarang? Sekarang cepat kau pulang!"

"Tidak! Kau bohong padaku! Itu hanya siasatmu saja untuk mencegahku untuk bertemu dengan Kakashi, bukan? Sekarang biarkan aku masuk!"

"Sudah kukatakan Kakashi tidak ada! Keras kepala sekali kau?"

"Kau bohong padaku! Aku tidak akan percaya pada semua perkataanmu!"

"Pergi kau!"

"Tidak!"

"Sudah kukatakan pergi!"

"Tidak ma…. Aaarrrggghhh….."

Berhasil. Semuanya sukses. Pisau yang dihunuskan oleh ayah Kakashi berhasil menancap di perut Shizune. Darah pun bercucuran di sekujur tubuhnya. Jaket putih bersihnya pun berubah menjadi warna merah darah. Darah merah yang masih segar itu keluar dari tubuh Shizune, menetes-netes di lantai sekitar teras vila. Tubuh Shizune semakin melemah. Ia memegangi perutnya yang tertusuk pisau dengan tangan kanannya. Sehingga tangannya pun berlumuran darah pula. Shizune jatuh terduduk. Kemudian ia menatap mata ayah Kakashi dengan tajam.

"Ingat… ba… baik-baik…. Perkataanku ini… Sampai mati pun… Aku akan tetap… menunggu Kakashi di sini… Di tempat ini… Di vila… Ini…."

BRRUUGGHHKKK…!

Tubuh Shizune pun akhirnya benar-benar terjatuh setelah ia menyampaikan pesan terakhirnya pada ayah Kakashi. Tubuh yang tanpa nyawa lagi. Ayah Kakashi jadi merinding setelah mendengar pesan terakhir Shizune. Tangannya yang tadinya mengepal jadi bergetar. Perkataan Shizune mulai menghantui pikirannya. Tapi dengan cepat ia menepis semua itu. Kemudian ia tersenyum kecut.

"Lakukan sesukamu, Shizune," gumamnya, yang kemudian ia menggotong tubuh Shizune ke belakang vilanya. Lalu, digalinya tanah dalam-dalam dan menguburkan mayat Shizune di sana...

_**x x x x x **_

Malam itu bulan tak terlihat. Bintang-bintang juga enggan membagi sedikit cahayanya untuk menerangi desa Konoha. Angin malam berhembus dengan begitu lembut. Angin yang begitu dingin yang membuat tubuh menggigil bila kulit bersentuhan dengannya. Bahkan dinginnya pun menusuk sampai ke tulang-tulang. Apalagi di pegunugan seperti ini. Langit terlihat begitu gelap. Malam ini begitu sunyi… Sepi… Yang terdengar hanya suara jangkrik yang mengerik (?) dan dengkuran burung hantu yang menghiasi malam sunyi ini. Pula suara raungan keras para serigala.

Tapi anehnya di malam yang begitu sunyi dan sepi ini, seorang gadis cantik nan manis malah berjalan-jalan ria di sekitar desa Konoha sambil menggenggam sebuah pisau. Wajahnya terlihat begitu senang. Ia tersenyum lebar. Entah mengapa. Yang jelas, ia mengenakan baju putih bersih yang panjangnya sampai mata mata kaki dan berlengan panjang pula. Ia berjalan tanpa alas kaki! Bagaimana mungkin? Di tengah malam yang sedingin ini masih ada orang yang kuat berjalan kaki tanpa alas kaki?

Gadis manis itu berjalan menuju sebuah vila mewah yang besar nan kokoh yang ada di tengah-tengah desa Konoha. Ketika si gadis berada tepat di depan pintu vila, gadis itu pun masuk ke dalam vila tersebut. Anehnya, gadis cantik itu dapat menembus pintu vila itu! Ia dapat masuk tanpa membuka pintu itu terlebih dahulu! Makhluk apakah sebenarnya gadis itu?

Gadis itu kembali berjalan. Kini ia berjalan menuju sebuah kamar utama dalam vila itu. Ketika sudah menemukannya, si gadis pun masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Dan tentu saja, gadis itu dapat menembus pintu kamar itu. Saat si gadis sudah berada dalam kamar, dilihatnya seorang pria paruh baya tengah tertidur pulas sendirian. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar sambil terus menatap pria itu. Lalu, diangkatnya sebuah pisau yang sejak tadi digenggamnya dengan mata pisau di bawah. Karena pria yang tertidur pulas tadi merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergerak di dekatnya, ia pun terbangun. Si pria kaget setengah mati melihat gadis berambut hitam itu.

"Si… Siapa kau?" tanya pria itu terbata-bata. Gadis itu bukannya menjawab malah tersenyum semakin lebar. Ia pun menurunkan tangannya kembali.

"Siapa kau?" tanya pria itu lagi dengan nada meninggi.

"Sebegitu cepatkah kau lupa terhadapku?" tanya gadis itu pelan dengan suara yang begitu lembut. Mata si pria itu terbelalak lebar ketika mendengar suara gadis itu.

"Ap… Apa? Itu tidak mungkin! Mustahil! Siapa kau? Atau jangan-jangan kau…."

"Iya. Ini aku. Orang yang baru saja kau bunuh tadi pagi. Kau sudah ingat kembali rupanya?" kata gadis itu.

"Tidak mungkin! Siapa kau? Mau apa kau kemari?"

"Aku datang kemari untuk menantinya. Kalau kau bilang ia memang pergi ke Tokyo, aku akan menunggu kedatangannya di sini."

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kenapa harus di sini? Apakah tak ada tempat lain, hah?"

"Tidak. Bukankah aku sudah bilang, sampai mati pun aku akan tetap menunggunya di sini. Kau tahu? Sampai mati!"

"Oke. Lalu sekarang apa maumu di sini?"

"Aku tidak suka kalau saat aku menunggu kedatangan seseorang ada yang menggangguku. Jadi, si pengganggu harus disingkirkan!"

"Apa maksudmu? Apa yang kau…. Aaarrggghhh….!"

"Dan sekarang si pengganggu sudah disingkirkan."

Gadis berambut hitam tadi menghunuskan pisau yang dibawanya dan membunuh pria yang dianggapnya sebagai pengganggu. Ia menusukkan pisaunya itu tepat di dada bidang si pria. Mata pria itu terbelalak lebar. Darah keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Tusukan tepat di paru-paru itu membuatnya kesulitan bernafas. Tiap kali ia menarik nafas, ia merasa seperti dicincang.

"Dulu temanku yang bernama Tsunade pernah berkata bahwa tusukan di paru-paru akan memakan waktu kurang lebih sepuluh menit untuk menggerogoti nyawa. Itu berarti 10 menit masa penyiksaan untukmu. Semoga kau senang," gadis itu mulai berkata-kata.

"Ku… kurang ajar kau…." kata si pria sambil menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Oh, ya! Apakah kau punya pesan terakhir? Kau masih punya waktu kira-kira sembilan menit lagi. Lebih baik jangan disia-siakan."

"Berhenti…. Kau… Dasar…. Perempuan bang….sat..!"

"Hei, tadi aku kan bilang pesan terakhir! Bukan caci maki untukku! Lagipula, aku juga sudah tahu kalau aku ini perempuan bangsat. Tapi sayangnya kau lebih bangsat dariku. Beraninya hanya pada perempuan. Memalukan!"

"Diam…. Tu… tutup… aarrgghh… Uuuggghhh…."

"Bagaimana rasanya disiksa selama kurang lebih tiga menit? Sisa waktumu masih ada tujuh menit. Nikmati saja."

"Bre….brengsekkk… kauu…."

"Lalu?"

"Diam!" pria itu mulai berteriak.

"Wah… Masih bisa berteriak, ya? Kupikir sudah tidak."

"Keparaatt… kau… Kenapa… kenapa kauuu…. La…kukan…. Ini padaku…?"

"Mm… Kenapa, ya? Mungkin karena aku butuh balas dendam terhadapmu," jawab gadis itu enteng.

"Sialaann…"

"Aduh… Lama-lama bosan juga ya mendengar ocehan tak jelasmu itu. Apa tusukanku kurang dalam?" gadis itu bergumam. Kemudian ia pun menjebloskan pisaunya lebih dalam lagi sehingga darah pun kembali mengalir keluar.

"Aaarrgghhh…!"

Pria itu pun menutup matanya. Hembusan nafas tak lagi terdengar. Pria itu pun sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Gadis itu pun tersenyum puas. Ia terkikik kecil sebagai tanda bahwa ia begitu senang melihat pria itu tewas. Darah mulai menetes sampai ke lantai. Si gadis menarik pisaunya kembali yang sudah berlumuran dengan banyak darah. Ia pun mendekatkan pisau itu ke wajahnya dan menjilat darah yang masih segar itu.

"Hm… Darah yang masih segar memang sangat lezat. Kalau begitu aku butuh lebih banyak darah. Kira-kira siapa ya yang selanjutnya? Kakashi? Tidak. Aku tidak akan membuat Kakashi menderita seperti ayahnya. Ia akan mati lebih cepat. Tidak akan merasakan sakit yang begitu menyayat. Karena aku begitu mencintainya. Oleh karena itu aku akan menunggunya di sini. Hahahaha…."

**-To Be Continued-**

Finish..! Maaf kalo endingnya nggantung. Trus, kurang seru. Deskripsi tentang pembunuhannya juga kurang. Jadi kesannya tuh kurang membuat pembaca jadi merinding. Di cerita ini masih ada banyak kekurangan kan? Saran amat diperlukan! But, no flame! Review, please?


End file.
